Isabella Di Angelo
Isabella Anastasia Di Angelo is the demigod(quarter-blood) daughter of Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace. She is believed to be one of the most powerful half-bloods in the world being the granddaughter of Zeus and Hades. She is also one of the main protagonist of the series. 'WARNING: SPOILERS!' 'Appearences:' [[Nico Di Angelo and the Rise of the Underworld|'Nico Di Angelo and the Rise of the Underworld']] During the book, Isabella Di Angelo is concieved at Camp Half-Blood and born in the Underworld. Her father ulimately saves the Underworld from the wrath of King Minos by unleashing his rage(as said in the Prophecy) when her aunt, Alison Di Angelo, is hit by his sword. Because of Isabella, Zeus decides to spare Nico Di Angelo's life. [[Isabella Di Angelo and the Half-Blood Hunters|'Isabella Di Angelo and the Half-Blood Hunters']] Ian Jackson, son of Percy and Annabeth, is missing along with his family and drives Isabella into a minor depression. When she first attends Camp Half-Blood(much to her father's orders) Ian is there, unharmed, and suffering from minor amenisia. She also sees her cousin, Alexis Marshall. There Isabella meets demigods, Rosalie McHale, Jason Neil, Jenna Stewart, Penelope Williams and Blare Underwood, who assist Isabella later on. After recieving an Iris message from her mother and father, Isabella sets off on a mini quest to find Ian Jackson's missing parents and take down the 'government' program they know as the Half-Blood Hunters which is really a cover up for the Greek goddess, Metis and mother of Athena, to take her revenge on Zeus and Olympus. 'Isabella Di Angelo and the Wrath of Metis' COMING SOON!!! ''Physical Description Isabella has electric blue eyes when she is satisfied and alert. When angry, her dark to a navy blue and you can practically see the depths of Tartarus, giving her a scary look. She has long black hair that falls below her shoulders. Like Nico, Isabella has an olive complexion that pales when she is weakened. She is thin and very athletic looking. Most boys at Camp find Isabella very attractive but there's a certain darkness about her that makes them stay away. Personality Isabella is brave, independent and clever. She is a natural leader and at times frustrated, angry, or depressed. Despite her sometimes cold nature, she is very dependable and extremely protective of her friends even if they have betrayed her in one way or another(As shown with Ian Jackson, Jenna Stewart and Jason Neil). Isabella despises the media and often dislikes being recognized or treated differently simply because she and her parents saved the world. When around Zeus or Hades, Isabella is described as being extremely manipulative in order to get on the gods' good sides in order to get what she wants.﻿ Abilities As a demigod, Isabella has ADHD and Dyslexia. As the daughter of Thalia and Nico, Isabella can: *Shadow Travel *Cause earth tremors powerful enough to destory a small island *Summon the dead. *Know when a person close to her dies(ringing in her ears) *Control the darkness and shadows for uses such as hiding in the shadows *Create fissures that swallow up creatures and sends them to the Underworld. *Summon black flames out of thin air *Send powerful amounts of static shock throughout another person's body on contact. *Have minimal contact with Pegasai(since they fly in Zeus' domain) and other avian creatures. *Summan black lightning on request. *Create powerful, uncontrollable storms. 'Family:''' *Thalia Grace(Mother) *Nico Di Angelo(Father) *Hades(Grandfather) *Zeus(Grandfather) *Maria Di Angelo(Grandmother) *Mrs. Grace(Grandmother) *Bianca Di Angelo(Aunt) *Dylan Marshall(Uncle) *Alison Di Angelo(Aunt) *Alexis Marshall(Cousin) Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Quarter-Bloods Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:The Great Prophecy Category:Females Category:Hades Category:Zeus Category:Nico Category:Thalia